


Safe And Sound

by Neth8271



Series: TsukiHina Collections [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, Gen, Hinata singing, M/M, Safe and Sound, Singing, Tsukishima singing, War, Zombies, apocalypse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neth8271/pseuds/Neth8271
Summary: His voice was as beautiful as he still remembers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And presenting to you: ANGST!! 
> 
> Yeah... When I was writing this, trust me, it had me crying for several minutes. I dreamt that I was in this situation and gosh I woke up crying in the middle of the night, and had me going into a panic attack along with an asthma attack. Yeah and here I am in the dreaded hospital again. It just feels so realistic when I dreamt about it, and it really scared the shit out of me.
> 
> Tho, on the bright side, I both have my phone and laptop here with me so here I am now with "Safe And Sound" by Taylor Swift playing on my phone on repeat, and other depressing and sad songs, typing this shit up.
> 
> I'm not really sure I'm good at writing angst but it did made me cry my eyes out (made my heart monitor pick up my rapid heartbeat and it kinda scared my family and a few doctors and nurses hehe XD it was hella funny) and I think it was pretty sad when I thought up this idea, and meh.
> 
> I WANT TO GO HOME I HATE HOSPITALS THEY SCARE ME THEY GIVE ME THE CREEPS I HATE THE SMELL OF HOSPITAL IT MAKES ME THINK OF DEATH AND SICKNESS 
> 
> EDIT: I now take TsukiHina requests. So just message me here or at my twitter account and I will try my best.
> 
> WARNING: This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm very sure that you would spot that I haven't seen. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI or HQ!!, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go."_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone,"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

"I love you so much, Shouyou. Me and your father are so so proud of you and Natsu."

"You two are the most amazing children that I can ever hope to have. I love you, my little firecracker."

"I-I love you too, Mom, Dad. I love you so much."

"Tell your sister that we love her so so much."

"Protect your sister, Shouyou."

"You have to go. Take Natsu and pack anything and everything you need. Go out through the basement, okay?"

"Go, Shouyou. Me and your mother will give you two as much time as we can manage to give you. Go!"

Tears. So many tears that it made my sight blurry and I can't see them clearly.

Orange and brown hair.

Small and tall frame.

Man and woman.

Wife and husband.

Father and Mother.

"Go Shouyou! Go!"

We love you.

The padding of feet on hardwood floor. Sleepy honey colored eyes blinking groggily.

"Natsu. Come on, Natsu, wake up."

"Sho-onii-chan? Wha' goin' on?"

"Go pack your things, we'll be going out."

"Why?"

Sounds of thumping and groans can be heard downs stairs. But still quiet enough that the sleepy youngest red head didn't quite heard.

"Just pack anything you will and might need, Natsu."

"Okay, nii-chan."

Medicine.

Clothes.

Food.

Water.

Anything he deemed they will need.

"Are you done, Natsu?"

"Yeah. Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

There are crashes now. The creaking of the floor is getting nearer.

"They want us to go first. They just have to do something, okay?"

Screams.

So so loud.

It was so loud.

Make it stop.

Please.

"Where are we going?"

"Karasuno High School."

Taking the bike was a good thing. A much faster transportation than walking or running.

The weight of your sister and the things you packed doesn't bother you.

You have to be faster.

Stronger.

Braver.

"Sho-nii-chan! They're following us!! What are they?!"

"Shhh... Natsu, it's okay. I won't let them catch us."

"Nii-chan... Don't leave me here alone."

"I'll never let you go. I won't let you go."

"Onii-chan...!"

The feeling of tears that soaks your shirt is cold.

"Just close your eyes, Natsu, and hold onto me tighter."

 _Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

"Hinata! Oh my god. Thank god you two are okay!"

"Hinata are you okay?"

"We're okay, Suga-san. Natsu just fell asleep."

"Oh. I thought something happened to her."

"Do you have anything she can sleep on?"

"Yeah. We have a few mattresses and futons assembled on the top floor. Come on."

Safe. You're safe now. With your teammates and your sister.

You can still remember the screams and shouts of your parents but you know that they did what they did to protect you and your sister.

It was nighttime now.

So dark.

It's scary.

Help.

Help me.

I can't breath.

I can't see.

I can't speak.

Help.

It was so quiet, the sound of snores and the rustling of the leaves and a few moans and groans where the only sounds you can hear.

"I'm sorry I can't save you."

It's hard to cry silently when all you just want to do is scream and shout and just curse the world.

"Hinata, it's me Suga. It's okay. You're okay. You're sister is okay."

"My parents are dead."

"Most of our families are either missing or dead, Shouyou. I know for sure that they decided to be left behind so that they can still protect you and your sister 'till their very last breath."

"But it hurts."

It hurts so much that it just might break my heart in to pieces.

"I know. We just have to move on and live on to tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Warmth. The hug is so warm that you just want to burrow deeper and just sleep there forever.

It feels so much like home.

Feels safe.

"Don't blame yourself because it's not and will never be your fault. Understand?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Suga-san."

"You're welcome, Hinata."

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling._  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

"Onii-chan. What's going on?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

"Where are Asahi-nii, Noya-nii, Tanaka-nii, Ukai-ji, Takeda-ji, and Ennoshita-nii going?"

"They're gonna look for all the things we'll need."

"Things? Why?"

"Because..."

There are zombies.

War.

Chaos.

Apocalypse.

"There are bad people fighting outside and we have to stay safe and sound and we need things here."

"Like food, water and medicine, Onii-chan?"

"Yes. You're right, Natsu. Such a very smart sister I have!"

"Hahahaha! Onii-chan is smart too!"

 _Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone_

"Onii-chan?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"I feel awful."

"Don't worry, Onii-chan and the others will find more medicine for you, okay?"

"Okay."

"I want you to sleep and recover."

"Yes, Onii-chan."

She was getting worse.

No medicine could make her feel better.

He was a lousy brother.

He couldn't even protect her properly.

He'll lose his only family now.

Stupid.

Worthless.

Incompetent.

"What do you mean there's no more medicine?!"

"There really is no more appropriate medicine for Natsu."

"Then find more! Scout for more, Daichi!"

"Suga , you don't need to shout. Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! How can I calm down when Shouyou's sister is on her deathbed! Tell me how can you all be calm in this situation!"

"Suga."

"No! If I have to scour all our supplies, I will!"

"You can't just give Natsu some kind of medicine. It might just all the more worsen her condition, Suga. You of all people should know that, Suga!"

"We'll do everything we can, Suga. Even if it means we have to go outside the school everyday, then so be it."

Such a burden to others.

So unworthy of their kindness and their help.

You don't deserve them.

"T-Thank you, Asahi."

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

"Shouyou? Come here."

"I'm sorry."

"Shh.. it's not your fault. It will never be your fault."

"I hadn't protected her now she's sick and dying and it hurts so much!"

It's been so long since I cried.

When was the last time I cried hard like this?

Last week?

A few months ago?

I can't remember.

"Let it all out. It's gonna be okay. Let it out."

I'm so so sorry.

"Onii-chan, can you sing me a song?"

"Sure. What song do you want me to sing, Natsu?"

"The song mommy always sings to me whenever I have nightmares."

"Oh. You mean, Safe and Sound, right?"

"Daddy wrote that right?"

"Yes. Daddy wrote it for us. Amazing, right?"

"Mhn!"

"Yeah."

"Yes. Can you sing it to me please, Onii-chan?"

"Of course. Anything for you."

 _Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

It was noon at that time, just him, Yamaguchi, Suga-san, Ennoshita-san, Yachi-san, Kiyoko-san and Noya-san were the only ones left along with the red head siblings, the others had gone outside to scout for more supplies to replace their dwindling ones, when he heard the beautiful voice that he hadn't had the grace to hear in months.

It was still as spine chilling as he remembered. The voice was light and high with a kind of breathy tone to it like it was sung in a whispering way. The notes were all clear and sung with such emotions that he and the others can't keep from having tears gather in their eyes.

It was so heartfelt and heart wrenching that he hadn't realized that, so focused on the song and the voice, he was already in front of the 'room' where the youngest Hinata resides.

He peaked through the curtain blocking them from view and the scene he was presented made him spill a few tears.

Natsu looked so small, fragile and pale for a child who once was as sunshine-like and energetic like his brother. Her half lidded eyes were red from either crying or from her sickness, he couldn't really tell. Her cheeks had considerably hallowed to the point that her cheek bones were visible. She really looked like she was on her deathbed.

The older Hinata on the other hand looked like he hadn't eaten and slept for months. His once luscious and bright hair now hung limply on his head, dull and dirty. His eyebags were so dark that it horribly contrasted against his sickly pale complexion.

He slowly opened the curtains, Hinata looking up at him without pausing from his singing. He gave the older one a small smile as he sidled up next to the oldest, sitting next to him.

He glanced at Natsu and gave he a smile too, gently clasping the bony frail hand of the girl, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand.

As he felt the weight of Hinata on his shoulder, he wrapped his free arm around his shoulders and hugged him and hoped he had conveyed all the things and feelings he can't say. And by the slight tilt of his lips, it was an accomplishment.

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_La, la (la, la)_  
_La, la (la, la)_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_La, la (la, la)_

He joined in on Hinata's singing; his deep baritone voice perfectly meddling with Shouyou's light and soprano voice.

He can see that Natsu was having a hard time breathing properly, her breathing erratic and fast, his hands tightening on both his red heads, tears gathering in his eyes.

The hitch in Hinata's voice is far more prominent now. The shaking of his body are harsh, and his waterfall of tears aren't stopping at all.

It hurts.

It hurts so much.

Why her?

Why him?

Why them?

They don't deserve this.

Never have and never will.

"Sho-nii-chan? Kei-nii-chan?", he heard Natsu murmur and they both stopped singing to turn all of their attention to her. "Yes, Nat-chan?", Shouyou asked, his small trembling hands joining his larger ones in holding her hands.

The smile she gave them was so beautiful and innocent and so full of love, even if for a moment, it made her not look sick. It was so full of emotions that he can't help but not back a choked sob.

"Thank you for everything you did for me, Sho-nii, Kei-nii.", she said as she slowly sat up from her bed and gave hem a hug, the feeling of her tears soaking his shirts was so distinguishable that he finally let himself cry and grieve for the dying child in their arms.

"Don't go. Please don't leaves us, Natsu.", Shouyo pleaded, sobs rocking his small frame. He heaved and hiccuped through his tears.

"But I'm so tired, Sho-nii. I want to sleep now.", she answered giving them each a kiss on the cheek. "Can you two please finish the song for me? Please?", she added as she tightened her hold on us.

We did what she requested.

 _Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh_

The now limp body in their hold had them breaking in loud sobbing. He clutched both of his red heads in his arms, crying his heart out to all the pain and suffering they all felt.

Their crying must have alerted the others downstairs because he can now feel different arms wounding up around their bodies. He can hear the smooth and soft voice of Suga murmuring indistinguishable things, he can feel Yamaguchi and Noya's limbs on his and the tickling sensation of Yachi and Kiyoko's hair on their back and Ennoshita's hands carding through their hair.

The others found them there. Huddled in a circle, with him, Shouyou and Natsu's cold body in the middle. They soon joined in the grieving of the lost of such a bright child from them.

She was buried in the school's garden, her most favorite place. They had picked flowers for her and said their prayers.

The other slowly getting back inside the gym until him and Shouyou were the only one left.

"I miss her already, Kei."

"I know. I miss her too, Sho."

"It hurts so much."

"I know but it'll lessen."

"I should've taken better care of her."

"You had took care of her to the best of your abilities. It's not your fault that the world is in apocalypse."

"Still."

"Besides, I'm sure your sister is with your parents now."

"Yeah. You're right."

"I'm always right, shrimpy."

"Shut it, Saltyshima."

A kiss to the forehead.

Eyelids.

Cheeks.

Nose.

And lips.

"They're gonna be looking out for us now. So we have to keep fighting and live on for tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah. For tomorrow and for our family of crows."

"For tomorrow and for our family of crows."


	2. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am taking requests, prompts and themes for TsukiHina!!

I AM NOW TAKING REQUESTS, PROMPTS AND THEMES FOR TSUKIHINA SO YOU JUST LEAVE A COMMENT AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO WRITE IT.

-Neth2718

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly made me cry.
> 
> So yeah. I'm having a miserable day here in the hospital so I just had to make my baby crows sad too, alongside with me. Hahaha
> 
> I'm so bad. Huhuhu
> 
> EDIT: I now take TsukiHina requests. So just message me here or at my twitter account and I will try my best.
> 
> WARNING: This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm very sure that you would spot that I haven't seen. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI or HQ!!, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271


End file.
